A Name To Disown
by lilaznpinky525
Summary: What happens when one day like everyother day turns into something unusual? Most unusual for even Harry. What is he to do when he finds out he isn't a...Potter? What is he to do if it's all true? And where is Cho to to give him the answers? R/R plz!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Before you start judging my story, and telling me that it's crap I'd like to tell you that what happens to the person in this chapter was bothering me for a while. I kept getting dreams about it and like visions. (Call me weird if you want) So that is why I wrote the story. So please read and review if you guys would like another chapter!!!! Or i'll just leave with only this chapter.  
  
  
  
Today was an unusual day, most unusual for the unusual boy, Harry Potter. Today like any other day during holiday with the Dursleys: his Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and his cousin Dudley. Though they have seemed to forgotten about the argument last summer everything seemed quite different. Uncle Vernon had caved into letting Harry do his schoolwork, which was strange, and Dudley grew more terrified at Harry. But other than that everything is what seemed to be "normal" in the Dursleys house…well that is till nightfall. Everything that happened last year gave Harry a thirst to know more about what exactly happened to his parents…he wanted to know more about everything that was kept from him. He felt that all the explanations that he was given were worthless. He felt that the world was against him.  
  
Harry sat in front of his desk, trying to finish his work he had gotten over holiday Harry was pleased that he was allowed his books and quills for the summer, and that he didn't have to work on them during the middle of the night when no one was a sleep. He sat there staring at his paper wonder where to began, as he moved his untidy jet-black hair from his face. But all he could do was think about was what happened last year at Hogwarts. 'What a horrible year that was, and no can doubt that,' he thought to himself, 'almost getting kicked out of this place, being kept from things, Umbridge, and worst of all Sirius death.' He thought about this most of the summer. And thought more of it today. Then all of a sudden he heard aloud scream as soon as it was nightfall.  
  
"Aaah!"  
  
Harry jumped to his feet. He looked over at Hedwig, who began to rattler in her cage frantically. He motioned his hand as if to tell her to calm down. He looked out the window to se what was happening, and at that very moment his scar began to burn. There was another scream  
  
"Aaah!"  
  
Then he heard the neighbors yell, "Shut the bloody hell up!"  
  
Harry squinted his eyes to see whom it was screaming. And there he recognized a pretty girl with long black hair. It was Cho. Though he had no feelings for her anymore he still wanted to help out in anyway that he could, like a friend. He found himself going towards her rescue. He got out of his room in a quick movement, slamming the door scaring his cousin Dudley, and down the stairs. As he reached the front door his uncle rose from his chair, "Where the bloody hell do you think you're going?" he said angered.  
  
Harry opened the door and said, "Out!" and he slammed the door leaving his uncle baffled.  
  
He ran up to the screaming girl, and called out, "Cho?" The girl stopped screaming and looked at Harry with fear.  
  
"It is you Cho! What are you doing out here?" he asked moving closer. He could see that Cho was still in her robes…in fact the same robes she wore the day they left for home. He saw dirt patches all over her face and clothes...some bruises on her face and arms too. "Cho are you ok?" he asked grabbing her hand.  
  
She gave a yelp and screamed again, "Aaah!"  
  
"Get away from me!" She shouted taking her hand back.  
  
"But Cho…" He was cut off  
  
"Stay away! I know what you're up to! You're just like the rest of them!" Cho shouted.  
  
"What are you talking about?" He asked…looking a bit scared of her  
  
Then she started shaking madly as if being possessed. Her eyes began to flutter until you could see nothing more but the whites of her eyes.  
  
"What the…" he whispered to himself.  
  
She stopped shaking and looked at him and ran off screaming, "THE DARK LORD WILL KILL US ALL! HE WON'T STOP KILLING TILL WE'RE ALL DEAD!"  
  
Harry dashed after her to find out what the hell was going on. He finally grabbed hold of her robe to stop her. He started taking deep breaths. While he was doing that she turned around facing Harry and slapped him.  
  
'She's acting like a mad woman,' he though to himself.  
  
"Stay away from me! You are apart of it! " She screamed  
  
"Apart of what?"  
  
"All of it! The games you play to mess around with our minds! To hurt us in ways never thought of! The deaths of Innocents! The death of Cedric!" she shouted.  
  
"I didn't kill him!" he shouted back.  
  
"Of course you didn't…it was all your father's doing! You are not a Potter! You're a good for nothing Riddle!" She said frantically.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You're the son…the heir of Vol-Vol-de…" her voice trailed off and she collapsed.  
  
He ran up to where she lay, but she wasn't there and only her robes were…


	2. The Calling of Silence

A/N to those who have read my story thank you! And here's another awful chapter…sorry it sucks but I needed something to feel in the blanks of my dream and um I promise the next chapter will be better and I promise that something better will happen in the middle of the story…I got something big planned! So read and review!

She was gone…and maybe never to be seen again. Harry, still shocked as to see what has happened, he slowly crept towards where Cho's clothes lay…wondering where he could've gone.

He was speechless unaware of what to so and what to do. He stood there wondering what happened if he had imagined it all...but he couldn't have. Her clothes were still there lying on the ground, where she had disappeared. He went up to the clothes cautiously...taking slow little steps. He got up to the clothes and gently lifted them up...but they had dissolved in his hands. He stared at his hands, as he watch the clothes slowly turn to dust and blow away...it was a gentle breeze...

He walked back to the house wondering what could've have possibly happened...it all seemed like a dream...he got up to the door of his uncle's house when it burst open

"Potter phone!" Uncle Vernon shouted, he turned back and muttered to himself," thank god they're not sending bloody owls this time."

Wondering who could be calling him, he walked up to the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Harry! It's me Cho!"

"Err hey Cho, what happened to you?"

"Um what do you mean what happened?"

"Well you were just outside my house screaming your lungs out and then you just vanished."

"Harry, I think you're going crazy I've been home the whole time." She said and gave a little giggle.

"Are you sure because i could've have sworn it was you."

"Um well Harry you must really be mistaken her for me because I can assure you I was home the whole time."

He was still confused and unaware of what to say so he just blurted things out. "Oh well then, how was your summer?"

"It was great! Well not really all i did was stay home. How was your summer?"

" It was alright...could've been better but it wasn't. 

"Oh well...I missed you over the summer."

"Um...well i missed you too" he lied

"So.... anything new happen to you?"

"Nothing really...but I'm really tired so I got to go"

"Oh ok well then see you at Hogwarts! Bye Harry."

Yea, Bye.

He hung up the phone and rubbed his tired eyes, he didn't know what to believe anymore. If what he saw wasn't Cho and what he heard was...those were already two completely different things. The Cho he saw was completely terrified...the Cho he heard was normal.

He tired to let go of what had happened...and changed for bed. He lay sleepless in bed. Wide-awake and thinking about what really happened. His memory was kind of a blur now but it was still pretty clear. That that was really Cho screaming. The silence of his room just made it worse...it kept him thinking more...it kept him awake.

He lay there silent and still staring up at his ceiling. All of a sudden this voice interrupted the silence. It was a raspy voice...but yet a very soft and gentle one echoing in his room, "Harry, help me please!" It came from a corner of his room but it was uncertain to him if it was really there like the Screaming Cho.

"Harry, please help me!" the voice called out again.

"Hello?" he said getting out of bed moving towards the corner near his closet.

He slowly crept closer and closer. Now a couple of steps away he could see a figure.

"Hello?" He asked finally a foot away from the figure trying to figure out who the figure was.

The figure lashed out at him going right though him. During the seconds while passing through his body whatever it was that last at him gave him a vision of Cho. Cho's life less body chained to the wall. But then all of a sudden the image of Cho chained to the wall, totally lifeless, had suddenly got the life sucked into her body and her head arose and she Shouted, "Save me Potter!" her eyes had turned red...and as the figure got through his body the image of Cho had gone and so had the figure. He turned around to see if it was there but it wasn't


End file.
